Días Del Futuro Presente
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Oneshot/Prologo/Intermedio entre Rise Of Raven y Rise Of Hero. Takashi Komuro, lider de la resistencia en marte, ha sufrido demasiado. Decidido, y con la ayuda de Saya Takagi, cambiara el pasado para dar a todos un futuro brillante. Crossover entre HOTD y School Days.


Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

En Honor a Daisuke Sato (Q.E.P.D.)

Highschool Of The Dead Rise Of Hero

Prologo/Oneshot Días Del Futuro Presente

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 11:18 AM Horario Terrestre Estándar

Hace muchos años, la humanidad pensó que nunca podría colonizar otros planetas, que nunca podrían vivir en otro lugar que no sea la anciana tierra.

Estaban equivocados para la época.

Después de saberse de algunos tratos y secretos de la Fuerza Global de Defensa con extraterrestres, en los tiempos en que su director era estadounidense, se supo que Marte era un planeta habitable, solo que lo habían ocultado.

No solo eso, había vida inteligente allí, los cuales ayudaron a instalarse en su mundo. Cosa que ayudo luego de lo sucedido en la tierra: una pandemia de infectados/zombies se apodero de la tierra, por lo cual la humanidad se había reducido a un 65% al llegar al planeta marte. No solo eso, la pandemia los había seguido hasta allí, reduciéndola en un 20%. Ahora mismo, el 45% que quedaba de supervivientes, se hallaba intentando sobrevivir y continuar con sus vida.

Algo un poco imposible para cierto peli negro teñido, protagonista de nuestra historia.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Way Down We Go de Kaleo

Sus cabellos antes eran cortos y castaños, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura y se lo había cambiado de color a un negro petróleo, en memoria de su hermana melliza Kaoru. Sus ojos de color castaño también, antes reflejaban a un joven serio, pero amable y bondadoso con todos, ahora reflejaban melancolía, tristeza. Su vestimenta era digna de un verdadero líder (N/A: Su vestimenta es la misma que la de Clayface cuando se hizo pasar por Jason Todd en Batman Hush).

Desde los 19 años, su vida comenzó a ir en picada hacia un abismo oscuro. Rei Miyamoto, la chica que amo desde la infancia, lo había engañado con su hermanastro Hisashi, además de sentirse inferior delante de él y sintiendo que era una carga para su familia; el hecho de que tuvo una hermana melliza, que fue dada en adopción por sus padres al año de nacer por el hecho de que eran bastantes pobres, además de adoptar a Hisashi en vez de buscar a su hermana Kaoru; haber sido encerrado por un crimen injusto; saber que su ex-prometida Kotonoha Katsura había abortado a su hijo a unos 3 meses de nacer.

Además que fue una especie de anti-héroe que recorrió el mundo trayendo una especie de justicia y venganza a los criminales, viendo lo peor de lo peor de la humanidad.

En ese instante, estaba viendo al horizonte desde el balcón de la resistencia, la cual el lideraba desde la muerte de Souichiro Takagi. Ahora, con sus 25 años en su espalda, durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, también vio a compañeros, amigos fallecer.

?:- así que estabas aquí, líder.- dijo una voz sarcástica, detrás de él. Allí, con una sonrisa burlona, estaba parada su mejor soldado, a la vez, la persona que era su ancla a la realidad (de una manera no romántica), vestida con un pantalón, botas, y boina militar. Llevaba en la parte superior, una remera de tirantes ajustada que dejaba entrever sus pechos crecidos, una pistola en su cintura. Su cabello castaño danzaba durante el viento del planeta rojo, sus ojos, del mismo color que sus cabellos, estaban clavados en el muchacho de 25 años.

Takashi:- ¿Qué necesitas Otome?.- efectivamente, aquella muchacha de 24 años, la cual se burlaba de Kotonoha y Takashi durante su relación en la escuela de Sakakino, era Otome Katou, ex-mejor amiga y ex-amante de Makoto Itou, además de ser una de sus mejores amigas actualmente. Ella, al igual que la de su líder, había cambiado después de todo lo ocurrido: sus padres habían sido asesinados y, hace poco, su hermana había quedado paralitica de por vida.

Otome:- nada, solo vengo a charlar contigo. Actualmente, eres mi único amigo junto con Miyamoto y Takagi.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Takashi:- que yo recuerde, tu nos hacías la vida imposible a mí y a Katsura durante mi estancia de Sakakino.- recordó, mientras le copiaba la sonrisa.

Otome:- el pasado es el pasado. Ahora somos amigos y punto.- dijo levantando su voz un poco. Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato.

Si sus versiones del pasado veían como se llevaban en el futuro, no lo creerían. Todo tiene su explicación lógica: durante la época en la que él se hacía llamar "Raven", mato al asesino de los padres de Otome y Karen, vengando la muerte de ambos. Luego del suceso, el las invito a vivir en su departamento. La razón: les daba lastima y pensaba que la mejor venganza hacia ella era demostrarle que era una buena persona. Desde ese día, ambos congeniaron bastante bien, algunas veces tenían sexo por despecho contra las personas que amaban, Katsura e Itou respectivamente. Incluso Otome llego a decirle a Makoto que Komuro era mejor en la cama que él, además de besarse en frente de Itou.

Otome:- ¿Cómo está todo?.- pregunto rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Takashi:- los marcianos nos están dando una mano cazando a los infectados antes de convertirse en zombies y dándoles la cura temporal. Por suerte, ellos son bastantes razonables y amables como para no darnos una patada de vuelta a la tierra. Anoche, perdimos el rastro de una patrulla. Fui a buscarlos con algunos Clones y solo encontramos 3 sobrevivientes de los 9 que enviamos. Fue escupido, golpeado, pateado por uno de los familiares de ellos. A todo eso, agrégale los disturbios en una de las zonas de cuarentena, tuve que poner de guardias a un marciano para que use su telepatía en ellos, además que hace más de…- miro su reloj de bolsillo, recuerdo de un viejo amigo y mentor.- 75 horas que no duermo.

Otome:- no me refiero a eso, sino a cómo te sientes.- dijo con un tono de preocupación. Desde que había vivido con él, se dio cuenta de la persona que en verdad era el. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho y hecho con Komuro.

Takashi:- te soy sincero: con ganas de suicidarme a lo Kurt Cobain, cantar junto Chester Bennington, Axel Rose, Johnny cash, y tocar la guitarra con Slash, Jimmy Hendrix y Luca Turilli. Dios se las debe estar pasando en grande allí arriba.- dijo señalando hacia arriba y con una sonrisa divertida, pero fingida y triste. Cosa que hizo que la Katou mayor riera.

Otome:- ni con el fin del mundo en tus manos dejas tus chistes y referencias a la música.

Takashi:- como dice el dicho "no abandones tus principios, ni siquiera en presencia del apocalipsis" (N/A: Dicho por el señor Rorscharch de los comics de Watchmen, uno de mis favoritos).

Otome:- en eso tienes razón.

Takashi:- ¿Cómo esta Karen?.- pregunto haciendo que la castaña se ponga melancólica.

Otome:- hemos tenido una pelea, quiere hacer todo ella sola. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando reniega de su invalidez.- ambos suspiraron. Hablar les hacía bien, les hacía desahogarse por todo lo sucedido, como antes. En los tiempos en que vivían juntos, muchas veces se quedaban despierto hasta tarde, luego del acto sexual, hablando para desahogarse. - te puedo pedir un favor.- dijo sin desviar la mirada del horizonte.

Takashi:- si quieres tener sexo, déjame dormir y recuperar energías.- dijo con voz cansada.

Otome:- no idiota.- dijo de una manera tsundere.- quiero que me acompañes al cementerio.- esto cambio totalmente el humor del peli negro falso.

Ambos, dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia el mencionado lugar, no sin antes ir a hablar con cierta conocida que era la segunda al mando. Ellos se encontraron con Saya Takagi, su amiga, la cual había crecido y se había dejado el pelo hasta la cintura, igual que Takashi, pero sin perder sus coletas.

Takashi:- hey Saya

Saya:- Takashi, Otome.- dijo sorprendida de verlos.

Otome:- ¿Cómo vas, Takagi-sama?.- dijo con una voz burlona.

Saya:- y tu pareces que no cambias.- dijo desviando su mirada y cerrando sus ojos.

Takashi:- te dejare a cargo de la base por un rato, iremos al cementerio.

Saya:- ¡es que no pueden hacer sus cochinadas como la gente normal!.- dijo con su actitud tsundere de toda la vida.

Takashi:- cállate

Otome:- nada de eso, nosotros vamos a ver a los caídos.- dijo clavándole la mirada.

Saya:- está bien, ya entendí.- dijo levantando los hombros y dándose la vuelta.- ¿me harías un favor Takashi?

Takashi:- todo lo que sea por mi hermana de otra madre.- esto hizo que la peli rosada se sonrojada, cosa que duro unos segundos, pues puso un rostro triste y melancólico. Ella le dio una carta, y dejó caer una lágrima.

Saya:- es de Yuriko, léesela a Morita por favor.- en ese momento, entro una pequeña niña de unos 3 años y medio, con el cabello rubio en coletas y los ojos de color anaranjado de su madre.

Takashi:- ¡pero miren quien está aquí! ¡Mi querida sobrina Yuriko!.- dijo, para luego agacharse, y darle un brazo.

Yuriko:- ¡tío takashi! ¡otome neechan!.-

Saya:- yuriko, ¿y tú tarea?.- dijo en forma autoritaria.

Yuriko:- lo sé, mama. Pero escuche que tío Takashi le daría mi carta a papa.- esto los agarro a los tres con la guardia baja.- tio Takashi, deberías ver que le pasa a mama, casi todas las noches llora y no sé dónde le duele.- Saya desvió la mirada, para que no vean como dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.- ¿podrías decirle a papa que venga? Dile que soy muy buena con mama y que la ayudo en todo. Además dile que hago mis tareas, y me acuesto temprano, y me cepillo los dientes y y…- Komuro le toco la cabeza.

Takashi:- le diré todo eso a papa y de paso le daré unos cuantos golpes por ti para que venga a casa.- dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa.- ahora ve y terminar tu tarea o papa no vendrá.

Yuriko:- ¡sí!.- dijo la pequeña, volviendo a su habitación. Cuando salió del campo visual de los tres, ella rompió a llorar. Se derrumbó en el piso siendo atrapada por su mejor amigo de la infancia. Se tapó la boca para no descontrolarse y hacer que su hija sepa que su padre, el mejor amigo de Takashi, Morita, había dado su vida.

Saya:- ella… ella…

Takashi:- shhh, ella es tan inteligente como su madre y tan bondadosa como su padre. ya ya, descárgate, te hará bien.- luego de unos minutos, ella se puso de pie.

Otome:- ella ya sabe hablar mejor que un niño de su edad.- dijo para levantar el ánimo a su amiga.

Saya:- por supuesto, ella es tan inteligente como yo. Lo heredero de mí y sus abuelos.- dijo volviendo a ser la Saya de siempre. Luego de unos minutos el dúo se fue a su destino.

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 12:08 PM Horario Terrestre Estándar

Al llegar, vieron la tumba de muchos conocidos y amigos. Había casos en que las tumbas estaban decoradas como si fueran de gente importante: eran héroes. Gente que se sacrificó por el prójimo, ya sea marciano o humano.

Ellos vieron cada una de sus conocidos.

Su padre Akihiko Komuro, también conocido como el Vigilante/antiguo anti-héroe Azrael, había muerto defendiendo a unos niños justo cuando estaban por despegar la nave de la tierra. Su cuerpo fue recuperado por los marcianos y enterrados allí por orden de Souichiro. Esto hizo que el respeto y cariño que tenía Takashi por su padre volviera, dedicándole unas palabras en su funeral.

Shun Hazama, el padre de Setsuna, medio hermano de Makoto Itou, junto con su hija y Mai Kiyoura, repelieron un ataque de unos infectados en una base, haciéndolo explotar con ellos adentro y matando a la mayoría de esos infectados.

Justo cuando está naciendo su hija, el hospital fue atacado por maleantes de la banda de Shido. Así que, para defender a su amada y a su hija, Morita se presentó en el frente para pelear. Murió como todo un héroe. En su honor, la nave principal de la resistencia se llamó "El Morita Rock Star" por el sueño del rubio de estar en una banda de rock.

Souichiro y Yuriko Takagi murieron, defendiendo un orfanato, el cual estaba habitado por niños humanos y las crías de los marcianos, tanto de infectados como de maleantes humanos. Los marcianos se conmovieron por el acto de ambos, tanto que les fueron construidas unas estatuas para su tumba y dos de sus ciudades fueron cambiadas de nombre, al de ellos. "La leyenda de la Pareja de Salvadores Terrestres" nunca se ira de la memoria de los marcianos. El reloj de bolsillo que le perteneció al jefe de la familia Takagi, fue dado a Takashi, como símbolo de "pasar la antorcha", el liderazgo de la resistencia. Saya le cambio el nombre de su hija, al de su madre.

Hisashi Igoh salvo a un niña llamada Alice Maresato de unos infectados que se habían colado en la nave, siendo mordido por uno de ellos. Le pidió a Rei Miyamoto, su prometida, que lo matara (N/A: como sucedió en el primer capitulo). En honor, la pequeña Alice se cambió su apellido por Igoh y desde ese día, siempre fue conocido como su hermano mayor.

La madre de Sinon, Zaina*, se había sacrificado en un atentado en la embajada de Marte, protegiendo a su hija. Desde ese día, Sinon había formado una unidad anti-terrorista, dentro de la resistencia.

No había conocido a Saeko Busujima, hasta que se intentó unir al club de Kendo, solamente para impresionar a Rei. Hasta ese momento, ambos tenían malas opiniones del otro. Durante el infierno de infectados en la tierra y el viaje a marte, se conocieron un poco más y sus opiniones de cada uno cambiaron. Saeko murió al salvar a una familia, cuando la nave en la que iban, sufrió un desperfecto: el techo de una parte de la nave se estaba por desprender de una habitación donde estaba esa familia, provocando que ellos casi salgan disparados de la nave de no haber sido por la Busujima, la cual le dio los trajes y arneses necesarios para que ellos no se suelten. Solamente había 4 trajes y arneses, dos para los padres y dos para los hijos. Cuando se desprendió, ella salió despedida de la nave, quedando varada en el frio abrazo del espacio*. Los marcianos la recuperaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En su honor, la familia salvada bautizó a su tercera hija como Saeko Busujima y Souichiro les entrego la espada para que la pequeña honre la vida que le había sido salvada; Takashi también hablo en su funeral.

Otra persona que se sacrifico fue Sekai Saionji, pero no por Makoto o Kotonoha, sino por Komuro. Ella se sentía responsable de lo sucedido a Komuro, además del aborto de la futura hija del mencionado. Por eso, justo cuando un motín había estallado por culpa de Koichi Shido, en un campamento, ella se puso delante del joven castaño, recibiendo una bala que iba a ella. Sekai apreciaba mucho a Takashi, pues Shun había sido adoptado por los padres de Akihiko cuando era pequeño, convirtiendo a los jóvenes en primos. En su honor, Takashi llamo a su guadaña y ambas espadas laser como "Las Destructoras Sekais Saionjis".

Pero había casos en los que pensaba que los decorados de las tumbas eran demasiado, pues no fueron héroes o sacrificios, sino muertes… simples muertes en vano.

Nanami Kanroji y Hikari Kuroda, las amigas de Sekai, murieron en un motín en la nave que los transportaba. Justo en el fuego cruzado.

Asami Nakaoka ni siquiera mato a un infectado, es más, la mordieron y se produjo lo mismo que con Hisashi, siendo asesinada por su novio Kohta.

Kohta Hirano, el mejor amigo de Saya, no resistió el hecho de que Asami muriera y, además se enteró de que estaba embarazada, suicidándose. A pesar del hecho, que varios coincidieron como cobarde (a excepción de las personas que conocían al obeso, como Takashi), todos coincidieron que fue una gran pérdida y no les hacía tanta gracia, pues era un tirador experto con las armas, siendo conocido como "Fat Hawkeye" (Ojo de Halcón Gordo).

Su madre Nagisa Komuro, había matado a dos de los seis infectados que la perseguían. Su arma era una 9mm y casi todas las balas fallaron. No odiaba a su madre, pero el simple hecho de gastar muchas balas y matar dos de ellos, para de paso le arranquen el cuello de un mordisco, era motivo suficiente para darle una pequeña lapida con una conmemoración. Pero, en cambio, se le había sido construida una pequeña casa con su ataúd dentro, el cual llevaba partes de oro (N/A: Para los que son latinoamerica, entenderán de lo que hablo). Para el, eso era demasiado. Una consecuencia de esto, fue que su hermana menor, Orihime, perdiera las ganas de pelear, convirtiéndose en la guardián del orfanato que salvo Souichiro y Yuriko.

Aunque, en verdad, no podía quejarse. Su hermana melliza, Kaoru, se le había dado una estatua de un ángel traída de la tierra. Ella no murió peleando, sino que estaba enferma, desde su nacimiento estaba débil, y esa enfermedad la consumió por dentro durante el viaje de la tierra a Marte. Por ella, él se cambió su estilo de peinado. A pesar de haberse criado por separado, ambos se amaban profundamente. Takashi se encargó de buscarla por todo Japón, de llevarla a su hogar, de comprarle sus medicinas, de cuidarla, de estar a su lado. Mucha gente, incluyendo a sus padres, creía que él se había vuelto loco por la presión de estar preso y de perder a su hija, además de que Kotonoha volvió con Makoto. Creían que se había enamorado de ella perdidamente, cosa que, a pesar de las mentiras de parte del joven, era realidad. Tenía miedo de decirlo, pues para la sociedad, el Incesto era un tabú. Incluso ambos se casaron en secreto y el tomo la virginidad de ella. Se amaron de verdad, desde el día en que Takashi la rescato, aunque su relación sea una relación prohibida por ser parientes con la misma sangre.

Otome:- Takashi, mira.- dijo la castaña. Al ver donde señalo, vieron a dos personas en frente de dos tumbas que pertenecían a Morita y Hisashi. El reconoció a ambos: Imamura Simmons, el mejor amigo de Takashi y Morita, actual consejero del castaño. Él había cambiado bastante: dejo que un bigote le creciera (N/A: Bigote al estilo Viltrumita de Invincible de Image Comics)* y se cortó el cabello, dejándoselo como Akihiko Komuro (una versión del peinado de Takashi, pero con gel hacia atrás, con mechones cayendo de la frente), su vestimenta era una versión masculina del de Otome. La otra persona era Rei Miyamoto, la cual no había cambiado casi en nada, solamente su vestimenta: era igual que la de Otome, sin la boina, con una chaqueta y pantalón tipo militar del mismo color que la superficie de marte.

Imamura:- hola takashi.- dijo con un poco de ánimo.- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Yuriko?

Takashi:- e-está bien. Es muy inteligente.

Imamura:- dale mis saludos a Takagi.

Rei:- hola Otome, ¿Cómo están tú y tu hermana?

Otome:- Miyamoto-san, mi hermana sigue igual, lamentablemente.- de repente Takashi y Rei se quedaron viendo. Últimamente, no se veían tanto, solamente en el desayuno. Luego del engaño de Hisashi y Rei, agregándole el regreso de Takashi como un enemigo, la pandemia, la adopción de una bebe, el viaje a otro planeta, ambos no tenían el tiempo para hablar o volver a ser amigos.

Takashi:- Rei.- dijo indiferente

Rei:- hola takashi ¿has venido a visitar a tu familia? ¿Y orihime?

Takashi:- de Orihime se muy poco, lo último en su carta decía que volvería a la Resistencia, su espíritu de pelea había vuelto. Y…- dijo desviando la mirada.- solo vine a acompañar a Otome y traerle algo a Morita.- la mencionada e Imamura se quedaron callados.

Rei:- nunca vienes por aquí.- dijo con indiferencia

Takashi:- solo vengo cuando estoy feliz.

Rei:- o sea, nunca. Pero ¿Por qué en tus momentos de felicidad?

Takashi:- porque prefiero olvidar esa felicidad. Quiero ver a todos los que perdí. Soy el líder de la resistencia, debo pensar con la cabeza fría y no permitirme perder a nadie más. Además que no quiero apegarme a nadie, no quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero volver a sentirme como antes.- los que no hablaban, solo miraban lo que sucedía, el intercambio de palabras de ambos era sincero, sin mentiras

Rei:- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Takashi:- dime

Rei:- la amabas, ¿cierto? Tanto que cuando murió, una parte de ti murió con ella.- él se sorprendió por las palabras de su vieja amiga de la infancia.- me refiero a tu hermana Kaoru.

El solo rio, una pequeña risa. Su más profundo secreto había sido revelado. Tanto Otome como Imamura fueron indiferentes, puesto que ya lo sabían: sabían que Takashi amaba como nunca había amado a otra mujer a su hermana Kaoru.

Takashi:- me atrapaste, Rei.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- por supuesto que la amaba. Desde la primera vez que la vi, nunca la vi con los ojos de un hermano, sino que la vi como una mujer de verdad. Dios, el karma, el destino me pusieron a ella en mi camino. Y aunque ella no me amara, yo estaría allí para cuidarla, para protegerla. No dejaría que le suceda lo que me sucedió a mí. Me quede solo, mi vida había sido arruinada: tu, mi familia, Kotonoha… mi hija, perdí todo lo que una vez ame con todo mi corazón.

Rei:- ¿lo culpas a Hisashi por eso? ¿Lo odias?

Takashi:- ya no sirve culpar a un muerto. Me culpo a mí mismo por no haber luchado lo suficiente. ¿Podría haber recuperado a mi familia y a ti? Por supuesto que sí.- ella desvio la mirada, avergonzada de los hechos del pasado.- ¿Podría haber evitado el aborto de Emi? Claro que sí. Pero, en cambio, ¿Qué elegí? El camino más fácil, el más oscuro de todos, me comporte como un niño al cual le roban sus juguetes favoritos.

El ambiente se envolvió en un silencio incómodo.

Takashi:- a lo que íbamos.- dijo, mientras sacaba la carta de la pequeña Yuriko. El comenzó a leerla.

" _querido papa:_ …"

El castaño aguanto las ganas de llorar, solo cayo una lagrima de sus ojos. En cambio, Otome y Rei lloraban por la tristeza de la carta. Ellas habían tenido un padre que les protegiera y que les daba cariño. En cambio, esa pequeña niña tenía a su padre muerto y eso les dolía, una niña que nació sin un padre, una niña que creía que su padre estaba trabajando lejos. Imamura golpeo con todas sus fuerzas un árbol que estaba allí, tampoco se contuvo con sus lágrimas.

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 13:00 PM Horario Terrestre Estándar

El cuarteto se dirigió a la base principal, ahora si iban a tener un merecido descanso. Hasta que fueron interceptados por una pequeña niña de unos 5 años, con el cabello negro y en las puntas rojo, con ojos plateados. Vestía un pantaloncillo corto, una camiseta con mangas largas, una pequeña capa roja con capucha. Su nombre era Ruby Rose (N/A: para los que están pensando, si, me volví fanático de RWBY) y era…

Ruby:- ¡papa!.- dijo antes de lanzarse a Takashi. Ella era la hija adoptiva de Komuro.

Takashi:- hola Ruby.

Ruby:- te extrañe papi.- la historia de cómo el joven castaño adopto a la pequeña, es muy curiosa: él había entrado a un hospital, para ayudar a una pareja que estaba por tener su primer hijo. Cuando llego a la parte donde estaban los bebes, encontro que los pocos que estaban allí, estaban vivos y a una pequeña llorando. Él le dijo a la enfermera de allí y a la pareja que cuiden a los bebes de allí. Takashi se acercó a la incubadora de la pequeña llorona, al tomarla, ella se tranquilizó. Komuro se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si Kotonoha hubiera dado a luz a su hija Emi. El simplemente se limitó a verla… y a llorar. La pequeña había sido bien recibida por todos, pero más por Kaoru, la cual tomo el rol de madre, llamándola "Ruby Rose Komuro". La pequeña Ruby, se crio pensando en Kaoru, no como su tía, sino como su propia madre. No era nada malo; tomando en cuenta que en esa época había una pandemia de infectados, además que las únicas mujeres en el grupo, a excepción de Zaina, no tenían experiencia cuidando niños o siendo madres. Kaoru había cuidado a su hermano pequeño de parte de quienes la adoptaron, hasta su muerte. Se llevaban casi 10 años de diferencia y sus padres siempre trabajaban.

Justo en ese momento, entro a escena, su niñera y tía adoptiva del líder de la resistencia, Youko Saionji. Con sus 39 años en su espalda, ella ahora se dedicaba a cuidar a la pequeña Ruby.

Youko:- ¡Ruby!... lo siento Takashi-kun, ella tendría que estar haciendo la tarea, pero lo escucho a usted y se escapó.

Takashi:- tranquila tía Youko, debería pasar más tiempo con ella. Hoy me tomare el día libre.

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 20:30 PM Horario Terrestre Estándar

Luego de comer con sus amigos y su hija, tanto Takashi como Ruby se pasaron el día jugando y divirtiéndose. Desde ayudarla con la tarea, hasta jugar afuera, salir de exploración y recoger flores del planeta (claro, con la supervisión de los Soldados), leer comics (cosa que no lo gustaba a Youko) y leerle un cuento para dormir.

Últimamente, se veían poco. "No está bien que una niña crezca sin una madre y con su padre ocupado" le dijo su tía Youko. Le iba replicar por el tema del mujeriego de su tío Shun, pero pensó que le haría mal, pues recordaría a su hija Sekai. Ahora ellos estaban durmiendo una siesta, sin ninguna interrupción.

En otra habitación, la de Saya Takagi, no había nadie. La joven peli rosada le había dado a Youko (después de recuperarse por la muerte de su hija, sintió que su deber era cuidar de los más pequeños de la resistencia) su hija para que la cuide, mientras estaba en uno de sus experimentos. De repente, un haz de luz en forma de círculo apareció en la habitación, del cual salió Saya. El círculo desapareció, y ella cayó al suelo.

Saya:- lo… lo logre… por fin… por fin podre… los salvare a todos…- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 22:45 PM Horario Terrestre Estándar

Los soldados clones (N/A: Los de Star Wars) fueron los primeros proyectos de clonación que se hicieron en Marte a base de ADN humano, proporcionado por el ex-segundo al mando y actual líder de la resistencia Takashi Komuro.

Con armaduras y cascos blancos con una aleta de tiburón falsa en su cabeza, y visores en forma de T, que al final tenía una V al revés que les servía para hacer escuchar mejor su voz, armados con los primeros rifles laser hechos por humanos, se convirtieron rápidamente en el ejército primordial de los humanos. Muchos de ellos eran especiales, solo dos grupos eran los mejores, la Elite:

\- El grupo Legión 501 servía directamente a los marcianos. Con un estilo más informal en su armadura, eran un regalo de Takashi. Aunque era más una compensación por haber traído, tanto a Shido como a la plaga de infectados a su hogar. Tenían la misma personalidad que sus amos: su amabilidad, su bondad, incluso su telepatía. Servían más como guardaespaldas y policías que como soldados.

\- Los Soldados "Avanzada de Reconocimiento Clon" o también conocidos como soldados ARC, eran la fuerza primordial de la resistencia. Ellos, en contraparte de sus otros hermanos, eran más armas que seres vivos. Con su cabeza fría y sus movimientos rápidos, rápidamente se ganaron rápidamente el respeto de los seres humanos, además de su cariño, pues muchos humanos los consideraban amigos y compañeros de armas. El mismo Souichiro les hizo elegir un nombre propio. Estos llevaban otra versión de la armadura de los soldados rasos comunes: tanto la aleta de su cabeza, como sus brazos y alrededores de sus visores, llevaban un determinado color dependiendo su rango. Junto a ello, tenían una especie de bufanda de metal negro que llevaba el color de su rango en su hombro izquierdo y una especie de lanza cables que les ayudaba a subir formaciones rocosas, montadas en ambos brazos. Como objeto extra, llevaban una especie de tela negra cayendo de su cintura, ocultando la parte trasera de cuerpo. Además, llevaba una especie de antena en su casco, más específicamente su lado izquierdo.

De este último grupo pertenecía Markus, el segundo soldado clon en tener un nombre y actual segundo al mando de la Resistencia, llevando la armadura del soldado ARC común, pero de color azul. En su hombrera, llevaba el símbolo de la resistencia* junto con una banda de color negra y roja en su antebrazo, para recordar a sus hermanos caídos.

Él se encontraba caminando a la sala de reuniones, una reunión de último momento y de emergencia lo distrajo de su libro: "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri era un obra maestra, pese a la cantidad de referencia católicas que él no entendía, pues-

?:- ¡déjate de estupideces! ¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¡y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente Takagi!.- dijo una voz, que el rápidamente reconoció como el consejero de su líder, Imamura era su nombre, no lo recordaba. Al entrar, se encontró con las personas más fieles del círculo íntimo del Comandante General Takashi Komuro: Otome y Karen Katou, Imamura Simmons, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, el hombre misterioso conocido como Suikotsu (el cual llevaba un traje antiguo de Samurái). Komuro, estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa.

Markus:- señor.- dijo mientras ubicaba la mano en su corazón y se paraba firmemente.

Takashi:- descansa Markus. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, debemos opinar sobre el plan de Takagi.- entonces el castaño, le comento sobre el plan de su amiga de la infancia: ella había trabajado en una máquina del tiempo, para evitar que todo el desastre de la tierra no ocurra. La pandemia, el viaje a Marte, las perdidas, nada de eso ocurriría.- ¿Qué opinas?

Markus:- con todo respeto señor, es una locura…

Imamura:- ¿ves? ¡Nadie está de acuerdo con este plan!

Markus:- espere señor Simmons, nunca dije que no estaba de acuerdo.- menciono el soldado, mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando ver su cabeza rapada.- entiendo que puede ser una locura, pero si la señorita Takagi lo probo, podría funcionar. Señor, a mí no me importa si somos clonados o no, no me importa si usted nos usa como armas o como sus propios esclavos, ni siquiera si somos sus amigos. Desde la base de Kamino, nos enseñaron que la lealtad a nuestros amos era más importante que nuestros deseos personales. Lo único que queremos es su propio bienestar.

Imamura:- ¿y qué piensas hacer con la máquina, Takagi? ¿Mandar a uno de nosotros para que "reescriba el futuro"? Takashi, piénsalo bien, si ocurre, no solamente perderás a Ruby…

Takashi:- ¡eso lo sé perfectamente! Yo… lo se…- dijo levantando un poco la voz.- pero… Morita, Sekai, los demás… ellos…- Simmons no sabía que decir, su mejor amigo estaría vivo si salía con éxito el plan. No solo eso, todos estarían reunidos: Sinon, Zaina, Morita.

Rei:- evitaríamos tantas muertes…

Karen:- por nuestro presente…- menciono la castaña invalida, siendo observada por todos.

Otome:- cambiar nuestro pasado, con tal de que esté presente… no, el futuro se mejor. Pero también perderíamos amistades.- dijo mirando con nostalgia a Takashi, recordando los tiempos en que vivían juntos con Karen, como ese lazo de enemistad se convirtió en amistad y por poco… algo más.

Suikotsu:- sé que perderíamos mucho y que ganaríamos mucho más, pero miremos el lado positivo, porque siempre hay un lado positivo en esto, Shido no se podrá expandir. Recordemos que su grupo se expandió, gracias a que la nave en que viajaba, se tardó demasiado en llegar aquí, las provisiones se estaban agotando y ningún marciano viajaba allí.

Rei:- ese es un buen punto. Acuérdense que la decisión la tiene nuestro líder, no nosotros.- entonces, las miradas cayeron en Takashi, el cual se encontraba meditando sobre como repercutiría la misión en su presente.

Takashi:- Morita…- comenzó a hablar.- él siempre nos levantaba el ánimo cuando fallábamos en las batallas de bandas. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con el aborto de Kotonoha, Sekai siempre me intento levantar el ánimo, pese a que hubo un tiempo en que la odie. Todos aquí saben lo que sentía por Kaoru y como se sentía Ruby con ella.- el solo suspiro.- hay que tomar una decisión, cosa que recae en mis hombros. Si esto se llega a filtrar, muchos me odiaran, incluso querrán sacarme de mi puesto.

Saya:- ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Comandante General Takashi Komuro?.- dijo con una sonrisa, pues conocía bastante bien a su amigos de la infancia como para saber en qué estaba pensando.

Takashi:- quiero todo para las 00 Hs preparado.- dijo con tono que revelaba liderazgo.- Otome, busca al viajero que Saya te diga.

Otome:- entendido.

Takashi:- Karen, ayuda a Saya a configurar la máquina del tiempo

Karen:- a la orden jefe

Takashi:- Suikotsu, asegura un perímetro y asígnale a cada soldado inactivo en la base la guardia.

Suikotsu:- claro.

Takashi:- Markus, Imamura y tu encárguense de proteger a Saya mientras busca todo lo que necesite.

Markus:- claro, mi general.- el castaño le puso la mano en el hombro a Imamura.

Takashi:- ya verás que arreglaremos todo.- Imamura se limitó a mirarlo.

Imamura:- ojala que sí.- Otome se acercó a su líder para susurrarle algo en el oído, luego salió de la sala junto con los demás.

Rei:- ¿yo que hare, Takashi?.- el mencionado se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla con código, para luego acercarse a la muchacha.

Takashi:- y tú, rei…- entonces él le dio un profundo beso, lleno de pasión. Al principio, fue agarrada con la guardia baja, hasta que lo acepto.

Rei:- Takashi…- dijo excitada.

Takashi:- sí, todo esto va a cambiar… en el pasado seguiré enojado contigo… pero hoy, quiero hacer algo diferente contigo…- el volvió a besarla mientras se desnudaban.

Rei:- así que… vamos hacerlo… nosotros dos…- dijo, excitada y desnuda a la luz de la noche falsa de Marte.

Takashi:- si Rei… vamos hacerlo… recuerda que me debes una promesa de niños.

Rei:- te amo, Takashi Komuro.

Takashi:- yo igual, Rei Miyamoto.

Luego de declararse el amor, con miedo de que todo cambie, ellos hicieron el acto sexual. Por esa vez, se olvidaron de todo: de su promesa rota, de su pasado, de su odio, de Hisashi, Makoto y Kotonoha, de las personas que les quedaban, de los caidos, los infectados, de Shido y los marcianos, de su hija Ruby.

Por unos momentos, decidieron que debían olvidarse de todo. Solo eso y nada más. De recuperar ese amor perdido, de encender esa llama apagada por años. La muchacha, no tenía experiencia en hacerlo, seguía siendo virgen y se dejó guiar por cierto castaño que había sido su amor desde niños, que se convirtió en enemigo por un tiempo, que volvió como aliado, que termino siendo su líder y que, ahora seria de nuevo su amor.

Aunque, ellos no olvidarían sus amores pasados, tan fácil.

Año 2050, Planeta Marte, 00:00 AM Horario Terrestre Estándar

Los marcianos eran una de las tantas razas que descubrieron los humanos. "No estamos solos" dijeron una vez, era verdad. Los Marcianos, Los Flaxianos, Los Viltrumitas y tantos más que ahora eran conocidos por la humanidad. Los marcianos son humanoides de color verde, altos con cabezas ovaladas que terminan en puntas, tres dedos en sus extremidades, cintura pequeña, con ojos y boca normales como los humanos. Aunque no usan su boca entre ellos, pues tienen la capacidad de telepatía, la usan con lo que ellos llaman "Othraz". Otras habilidades son las de metamorfosearse (transformación de cuerpo o sus extremidades), telequinesis y vuelo. Uno de los marcianos más conocidos por la resistencia es Barz·Oom, también conocido por ellos como "Green Beetle"* por su escarabajo, creado por Saya Takagi y encontrado por el mencionado alíen. Con su armadura verde y negra, estaba parado, esperando ser llevados al pasado. Se le había explicado bien sus misiones:

1) Inyectarle a los recién nacidos Takashi y Kaoru, la solución química creado por Saya. También llamada Simbionte, tenía ADN de ambos Komuro; parte Viltrumita, Marciana, y también parte de la Cura contra la plaga de infectados, para que sean inmunes.

2) Evitar que Cecil Steadman sea asesinado y que "cierta persona" tome el mando del Departamento de Fuerza y Defensa Global.

3) Utilizar su telepatía en secreto, para hacer que Akihiko y Nagisa Komuro revelen la existencia de Kaoru antes de lo sucedido; usar también la telepatía en Takashi para que vaya en su búsqueda.

4) Por último, pero no menos importante, evitar la plaga de infectados y las pérdidas humanas.

Takashi:- ¿está listo, señor Oom?.- pregunto el líder, junto con todos sus allegados. El observo como tenía a su pequeña hija adoptiva en brazos, dormida. Su mano era agarrada por la chica Otome Katou. Leyó un poco su mente, vio como ella estaba preocupada, con mucho miedo, nostalgia también por sus recuerdos con el castaño. Este último, tuvo una charla con él. Le pidió que busque a su hija adoptiva Ruby Rose y que, en caso de que ocurra lo mismo que en su mundo, lo haga buscarla cuanto antes.

Bars·Oom:- claro que sí, señor.- a pesar de que existían las familias marcianas, intentaban no crear lazos tan fuertes como los de los humanos, pues vieron cómo se comportaban cuando los perdían, por eso no se preocupó tanto por la suya.

Takashi:- que tenga mucha suerte en su viaje.

En un momento, una gran luz se creó en el sector donde el marciano se encontraba, encegueciendo a todos los presentes.

Año 2044, Planeta Tierra

Día miércoles

15:34 AM Horario Terrestre Estándar

?:- ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO LA TARDE!.- dijo un ser que volaba con alas de murciélago. _Tenía una máscara negra cubriéndole la cara y una capucha con una punto parecida a un cono en su cabeza con ojos verdes. Una gabardina, de color gris con detalles en rojo que estaba cerrada hasta la cintura, un poco destrozada. En su pecho había ganado unas 6 placas, tres de cada lado. Entre esas placas, había diamantes verdes como si fueran ojos. Sus dedos se volvieron verdes oscuros, sus manos rojas y negras. En la boca del estómago, una gema parecida a un ojo. Algunas partes de su cuerpo, se podían apreciar unos músculos de color rojo. (Nota Del Autor: es la misma imagen que la que tengo en este fanfic, sino busquen en google: "adult grim jr" y es la primera). Llevaba, agarrado a un terrorista árabe._

 _Terrorista:- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR!.- dijo antes de explotar. El ser, lo lanzo lejos, pero fue atrapado por la onda expansiva. Lo alejo un poco, pero por suerte, salió ileso._

 _?:- diablos.- dijo antes de dar vuelta y tocarse la oreja.- Cecil, ¿me copias?_

 _Cecil:-_ _fuerte y claro, Zero._

 _Zero:- dime, por favor, que han atrapado a un terrorista para interrogar. Es la primera pista de los remanentes del ISIS en mucho tiempo, y…- pero fue interrumpido por el hombre al otro lado de comunicador._

 _Cecil:-_ _tranquilo, hijo. Spider-Woman ha atrapado a unos cuantos. Regresa a casa con tu hermana._

 _Zero:- ok, nos vemos mañana… o cuando haya peligro._

 _Luego de despedirse, llego a Tokio, donde voló alto, para llegar a un edificio, bastante elegante. Al entrar por una ventana abierta, se encontró con una muchacha de no más de 19 años, con un traje rojo carmesí, que tenía un símbolo de una araña en su pecho, junto con una máscara con ojos grandes y en blanco, su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba fuera del traje. Ella salto a los brazos del ser humanoide._

 _?:- Takashi, me preocupaste.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, para luego sacarse su máscara. Sus ojos eran de color castaño claro.- estoy acostumbrada desde los 13 a pelear contra ladrones y toda esa basura, no a terroristas kamikazes._

 _Zero/Takashi:- está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo mientras su máscara se dividía y daba paso a un rostro, la de un joven de la misma edad que la muchacha, con el mismo color del cabello (que lo llevaba corto y desordenado) y ojos que la joven. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada.- por suerte, el único que tenía bomba fue el que lleve.- Además, ¿no estaban Morita, Sinon, e Imamura ayudándote, Kaoru?_

 _Spider-Woman/Kaoru:- si lo sé, pero… era mi primera vez contra terroristas.- el joven llamado Takashi le coloco las manos en los hombros._

 _Zero/Takashi:- ya, relájate. Ya paso, y nadie salió herido. Estos extremistas idiotas lo pensaron dos veces, antes de querer explotar en nombre de Dios._

 _Spider-Woman/Kaoru: además, tenía a mi súper hermano gemelo a mi lado para ayudarme.- dijo con una débil sonrisa._

 _Zero/Takashi:- bien, ahora cámbiate. Vamos a cenar con los demás. Hoy, corre a cuenta de Zaina la comida._

 _Efectivamente, ellos eran Takashi y Kaoru Komuro. Los mismos que un futuro alternativo fueron amantes, pero ahora tenían una relación bastante… normal de hermanos. Las tres primeras misiones de Bars·Oom, también conocido como Green Beetle, fueron completadas perfectamente, sin fallas. Solo faltaba un objetivo…_

 _Y era el de evitar que la pandemia de infectados corrompa la tierra._

 _Aunque podría fallar, el marciano tendría a los mismos aliados de su futuro, más poderosos, más justicieros, más…_

 _Mutantes._

 _FIN DEL PROLOGO_

 _SINOPSIS: Takashi Komuro ha sufrido mucho. Cuando es dejado al borde de la muerte, despertara con unos poderes… mutantes. ¡Lee las aventuras de Takashi como el Vigilante Zero junto con sus amigos y hermana! Desde invasiones de extraterrestres, hasta una plaga de Zombies, pasando por terroristas, asesinos, mafiosos. La vida de un héroe no es tan fácil, pero deja buena propina._

 _Una nueva era para mis fanfics ha comenzado. Una que me gustaría llamar "Rebirth"…_

 _Ok, muchos comics queman el cerebro._

 _Hola a todos, soy goku… digo soy Wild Caedus. Durante un tiempo quería hacer una versión alternativa de Ascenso de los Mutantes, luego de que pensé en hacerlo crossover con School Days y escuchar algo de Pink Floyd, salieron una cuantas escenas. Luego de releer algo de Ultimate Spider-Man nació otro fanfic…_

 _Por último, este salió cuando menos me lo esperaba. Y si, será Crossover con School Days, además de tener ligero incesto (pero muy muy muy ligero, esto tiene que ver también con otro fanfic)._

 _Para explicar algunas cosas…_

 _\- No habrá casi romance. Habrá algunas indirectas de un personaje presentado más adelante con Takashi, pero solo eso._

 _\- Ya tuvieron una probada de romance, estos serán más desarrollados en otro fanfic que servirá de precuela a esto._

 _\- Nada de Harem. Para mí, el Harem es lo peor de lo anime. Sí, me comí School Days, pero termine odiando a Makoto. Y para el que me diga que HOTD es Harem, le diré que no. Un Harem se forma con 3 o más chicas. Las únicas interesadas en Takashi Komuro son Rei y Saeko, con Saya parecen mejores amigos o casi hermanos, a Shizuka le da igual todo (apuesto mi c*** a que es lesbiana o bisexual). Y si se estarán preguntando por lo de arriba sobre Takashi, con Kotonoha, Otome, su propia hermana y Rei… no es un Harem. Más que nada sería como un hombre que se enamoró muchas veces de una mujer, no de todas al mismo tiempo (mujeriego podría ser esa palabra que busco)._

 _\- Tendrá toques de Comics, o sea, cosas tipo súper héroes y toda esa mierda._

 _\- Además de Crossover con School Days, también será un Crossover con los comics Brit, Darkness, y_ The Astounding Wolf-Man de Image Comics, además de referencias a los comics de Invincible.

\- Las razas de extraterrestres mencionadas aquí, también pertenecen a los comics: los Marcianos serían los de DC Comics, pero modificados un poco (tal vez meta a Martian Manhunter o a Miss Martian aquí), los Flaxianos y los Viltrumitas son los de Invincibles de Image (y sí, me volví fanático de los comics de Image).

\- Para este FF, cambiare un poco la personalidad de Takashi. Después de todo, ha sufrido mucho (en este fanfic y en otro).

Eso es todo

Se despide su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus

…

…

…

¿Qué hacen aqui?

Vayan a leer mis otros fics.

Cielos santos, piensan que esto es como las escenas post-créditos de las pelis de Marvel

…

…

…


End file.
